


Explosions Happen

by Ninja_School_Dropout



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-13 23:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninja_School_Dropout/pseuds/Ninja_School_Dropout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are many things that could cause an explosion, but No bots can surpass these two bots at causing explosions. Don't even try. Wheeljack and Unicronia cannot be surpassed in that field. Whether they do it on purpose or not. "I wish I could blow up like you. You're just so elegant when you do it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Explosions Happen

**Author's Note:**

> Whoo! I'm posting this here. It's also on Fanfiction.net, but I decided I might get more feed back if it's both here and there!

Ratchet was about ready to offline himself when he got the news, which was kindly kept secret from him until one of the Chevy twins let it slip. It seemed everybody on base knew, except him. Optimus Prime was behind this, and unfortunately, Optimus was a hard mech to find when he didn't want to be found.

Fortunately, for Ratchet, Optimus would have to refuel at some point in time, and at the moment Ratchet had taken it upon himself to guard the Energon dispenser. Not one ounce of energon was to leave the dispenser until Ratchet got a chance to confront Optimus Prime.

"Come on! I'm going to offline from starvation!" Sideswipe moaned.

"Primus forbid you go a shift without energon!" Ratchet retorted.

"Ratchet, don't pull us into your battle with boss bot!" Sunstreaker lectured.

Ratchet raised an optic ridge at Sunstreaker's tone. "Did you know of the new bot coming to Earth?" he questioned.

"Yeah." The two answered simultaneously.

"Did you inform me of the problem?"

"No, but in our defense we had orders not to!" Sideswipe defended.

Ratchet couldn't argue with that. It was miracle those two even followed the orders. The best course of action was to let them have the energon, but the best course of action could go slag itself! He wanted the Prime, and he got what he wanted, most of the time. "Then this fight is not only between me and Optimus, but everyone who kept it from me."

"Ok, we get it. You're upset about the new bot, but it's not our fault! It's not like we called the fragging bot here!" Sunstreaker growled.

"You're right. It's not your fault, but until I speak with Optimus, nobody is getting a drop of energon!"

"Frag it!" Sideswipe cursed.

"Fine!" Sunstreaker yelled walking away. It's not like he needed the dispenser anyways. They could just drink their stash of highgrade.

Ratchet stood in front of Optimus inside the Med bay. "Look at this!' He called over his shoulder to Jolt. "Optimus finally came to talk to me. It only took a stray Decepticon ripping off an Audio receptor."

Optimus sighed. He would rather have his other audio receptor ripped off than to be sitting here right now. "Ratchet, old friend, I am sorry, but I didn't want you to react like…well…this."

"When were you going to tell me! Huh? You weren't were you!"

"Ratchet, I would never keep something like this from you. For long anyways. I was going to tell you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow! The bot arrives tomorrow!" Ratchet growled.

"I am aware."

Ratchet narrowed his optics, and leaned in close to Optimus' faceplates. "I do not appreciate another Wheeljack on base!"

Optimus released a long held in sigh after realizing he had been forgiven. Ratchet began to quietly work on his audio receptor. "You're lucky it was a clean cut. It actually looks like none of the inner wires were harmed. I won't have to completely reconstruct a new one, I can simply reattach the wires, and weld this thing back on."

"Thank you, Ratchet."

"Have you told Wheeljack about the new bot? the two were close friends."

Optimus stiffened, and was silent for a moment. "He knows now."

"You just told him?"

Optimus shrugged. "We were going to tell him with you."

BOOM

"Great." Ratchet moaned. "He just literally exploded with excitement." Ratchet connected one last wire, and stepped back. "Are you receiving audio from your right side?"

Optimus nodded. "Perhaps you should check on Wheeljack after you finish with me."

"First Aid is gathering the fragger's pieces as we speak." Ratchet began welding the Audio receptor back in place, and stepped back to examine his work. "Your free to go."

Wheeljack stood giddily on the landing coordinates. He couldn't wait for the new bot to land! When they landed, it only meant more fun for him. He looked up to the sky in excitement as the ball of metal and flame flew through the sky. A huge grin formed under his battle mask.

Suddenly the ball of metal veered away from the landing zone. Wheeljack cocked his head to the side. "What the hell are they doing?" The small dark haired man beside him voiced everybody else's thought aloud.

"Hmm, I don't know, Lennox." Wheeljack answered.

Lennox gave out a sigh. "Pack up, and follow them!"

Wheeljack laughed as the other Autobots transformed, and the humans scrambled around. He quickly transformed and revved his engine, effectively earning a fender bender from Ratchet, and giggles from the Arcee triplets.

The drive wasn't a long one. The new bot had landed only 30 miles from the original coordinates. When the group arrived at the landing site they were surprised. They expected a little damage, but the forest area was trashed.

Parts of trees were on fire, the ones closes to the crater were pushed down onto the ground away from the giant hole from the force of the landing. The grass around crater had started to burn as well.

And in the center of all the chaos, inside a crater, sat a primarily silver femme with blue accents. Her armor was covered with black soot, and she looked dazed. Her cerulean optics flickered for a moment, but quickly regained their steady glow.

Ratchet was the first to transform, and rush over to the femme. He looked down at her, and released a sigh. "What's broken?"

The femme frowned, and held up her left servo. It hung from her wrist, and swung from the small cable that kept it attached.

"That's it?" Ratchet asked surprised pulling out a welder. The femme shook her helm. Ratchet groaned. "Well, what else?"

The femme reached behind her, and pulled out a pede, some stray wires, an audio receptor, some cables that looked like they came with the pede, and three digits.

Ratchet threw the welder to the ground. "That's it! I quit! I refuse to fix her anymore!" The femme looked surprised, and began mouthing words, but ended up sighing midway through her silent sentence. Ratchet growled. "Your voice box too!"

The femme frowned.

Wheeljack stepped forward. "It's ok! I will be her official translater! I don't look like it, but I am very capable of reading mouthplates!"

The femme looked exited and began mouthing words even though no sound came out.

Wheeljack's optics widened. "What do you mean! How could you say anything like that!" The femme cocked her helm to the side. "You just told me to go frag Ratchet in the rec room!"

The femme began waving her good servo in front of her faceplates, and shaking her helm.

"You did too!"

Ratchet smacked Wheeljack upside the helm. "She doesn't need a translator! She has her comm. system. Right?" Ratchet turned to the femme, who had a guilty look on her face. "Oh frag my life." Ratchet moaned.

Ratchet stood up from bending over the femme's neck for so long. "There. Your vocal processor should be fixed now. Try it."

"Th-Thank you, R-Ratchet."

"I'm going to fix your pede first, and Wheeljack is going to work on your servo, so if it explodes again, he did it."

The femme smiled. "N-Nice to know."

Ratchet walked over to the table with all of the femme's broken pieces on it. "Unicronia." Ratchet called.

"Y-Yes?"

"What did you do to cause all this damage?" He didn't want to know, but his curiosity got the better of him.

"I, well, I, I was u-um, trying to finish my proton displacer."

"And what happened?"

"I sp-split an atom."

Ratchet groaned. "Seriously!"

"I-I'm sorry."

"No, you're not." Ratchet growled as walked out of the Med bay.

"Where's he going?" Unicronia panicked. "That fragger! He's just going to leave me here? What a tin can!"

"Um, Unicronia?"

Unicronia's optics flew to the doorway where Wheeljack stood. "Wheeljack!"

"Glad to see you're still, well, you."

"Ratchet is being a fragging glitch cause I make one mistake!" Unicronia complained.

Wheeljack let out a chuckle. "Come on. You know he means well. Besides he sent me in to get started on your servo." He made his way to the spread of parts. "You really let yourself have it, huh?" He grabbed the servo and walked back over to the femme.

"Ha. Ha. You are so funny." Unicronia let out sigh, and stared up at the ceiling. "How long until you fix it?"

"Well. It's not really that bad, so probably about a day or so. I should have it attached by tomorrow anyhow." Wheeljack started examining the hand. "You haven't met a lot of the bots on base, huh, Shut in?"

"Don't call me that. I just don't like other bots too much. I'm anti-social."

"Well, I'm an inventor, yet I'm doing a medics job."

Unicronia laughed. "You probably owe him. You blow up enough!"

"Look who's talking!"

"I wish I could blow up like you. You're just so elegant when you do it."

"W-What?" Wheeljack dropped Unicronia's servo.

"Well, when I blow up, Ratchet has to finish ripping this out of place. When you blow up, everything just falls apart. The explosion gods love you. They really do." Unicronia smiled.

Wheeljack rubbed the back of his helm. "Well, thanks! It means a lot!" He bent over to pick up the servo when he heard a wolf whistle. He shot straight up, and looked over to Unicronia, whose helm was facing away from him. He shook his head, and bent down to pick the servo up again. Another wolf whistle. He quickly grabbed the servo, and shot up. "Stop that!"

Unicronia burst into giggles. "Sorry, but you know you have the perfect aft!"

Wheeljack looked away. "Well, yeah, Ratchet had to craft at it so much I just asked him to make it as perfect as he could."

"Maybe I should get him to look at mine too?"

"I was just kidding!"

Unicronia giggled again. "I know."

Wheeljack let out sigh. "Good, cause if you really asked Ratchet to do that, you might not make it back." The two started laughing.

"What are you idiots doing?" The room went silent as Ratchet leaned against the doorway. He looked between the two, and sighed. "If you two keep doing that every time I walk in, I might start to think you two are always making fun of me."

"Sorry Ratchet, Unicronia isn't really social." Wheeljack smiled.

"I know." Ratchet nodded.

"I have the pieces for your pede, Unicronia. I should have it ready in a couple of hours."

Unicronia nodded. Wheeljack seemed puzzled. "If you could finish the pede in a couple hours, why do I have to fix the servo?"

"Because you're a dirty glitch." Ratchet answered as he walked over to table of broken parts.

Wheeljack shrugged. "I can't really argue with that."

"Wh-Wheeljack?" Unicronia looked over to him.

"Yes?~"

"Can y-you go get me some energon?" She asked.

"Sure!" Wheeljack skipped off down the hall.

"I could have gotten you some energon while I was out." Ratchet mumbled.

"I-I know. I j-just didn't get the chance to ask."

Ratchet nodded, and started working on the hand again.

Wheeljack skipped down the hall to the rec room. He would be doing this a lot. Unicronia didn't like going out in public. She hated it.

Wheeljack waved at a couple of mechs as he passed them. He could probably guess how the femme would spend all her time. In the lab, working on her strange inventions, and research. She was an evil genius, and Wheeljack loved it! Okay she wasn't so much evil, as she was reckless.

"Wheeljack!"

Wheeljack turned his helm, and looked over to the silver mech. "Sideswipe! What can I do for you?"

"I need your awesome magnetizer!"

Wheeljack frowned under his mask. "Why? It's still in the prototype phase. It needs to be tested."

"I can test it for you!" Sideswipe seemed exited.

"Promise you won't hurt anybody?"

"Promise!"

"It's in my lab on the work bench."

"Thank you!" The silver mech raced out of the Rec room. No doubt headed for Wheeljack's lab.

Wheeljack walked over to the energon dispenser, and grabbed a cube. "Jackie! Didn't you just have a cube?"

"Wheeljack turned to the mech. "Oh, Smokescreen! This is for Unicronia!"

"The femme you use to always hang out with?"

"Yeah, she's in Med bay."

"She's the new bot that landed?"

"Uh-huh! Well, I gotta get going!" Wheeljack raced out of the Rec room heading for the Med bay.

"Wheeljack!"

It seemed everyone wanted to talk to him today. Oh well, Wheeljack couldn't say he didn't enjoy a good conversation. "Lennox, how can I help you?"

"How's the new bot?"

"She is fine. I was just about to take her some energon. Would you like to join?"

"No, I was headed to the shooting range. Some of the guys were planning a memorial for Ironhide."

"I see. Do you know if Sparks was planning on going? I need to show her help with something." Wheeljack wondered.

"I don't know, but If I see her I'll tell her you asked for her."

"Thank you, Lennox." Wheeljack continued his way to the Med bay, leaving the human male to the Memorial.


End file.
